This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to a reusable container system, and to a refilling valve for use in such a system.
Increasing waste disposal and economic concerns have for years caused industry to look for ways to economically refill and reuse containers for various products, such as liquid herbicides and other agrichemicals. However, reuse of containers is often consuming and expensive, primarily because emptied containers must be decontaminated, as by triple rinsing, before refilling.
There is a need, therefore, for a closed container system of economical construction which can readily be emptied but which cannot be refilled except by authorized refillers, so that there is no need to decontaminate the container prior to refilling.